Crossing Over in Timelines and Roads
by xXPhantomXXx
Summary: Life's getting worse after D-Stabilized: near death, child predators, prostitution, torture, abuse, loneliness and the dark. Worse comes to worse and they do what any sensible person would do: escape. Fate and Destiny brings them together from the on the run to the abnormal safety of Amity Park, where residential hero Danny Phantom lives. Friendships and family are formed.No slash
1. Prologue

Title: Crossing Over in Timelines and Roads

Rated: T

Summary: Life's getting worse after D-Stabilized: near death, child predators, prostitution, torture, abuse, loneliness and the dark. Worse comes to worse and they do what any sensible person would do: escape. Fate and Destiny brings them together from the on the run to the abnormal safety of Amity Park, where residential hero Danny Phantom lives. Friendships and family are formed. No slash

**A/N: Hello everybody! This is my very first fanfic, but before we start the story, let me introduce my muses…..**

**From Danny Phantom we have…**

**Dan Phantom!**

**Dan: Hey.**

**Clockwork!**

**Clockwork: . . . .**

**and last, but not least, VladPlasmisus!**

**Vlad: Nice to meet my subjects.**

**and from Harry Potter….**

**Draco Malfoy!**

**Draco: :)**

**Severus Snape!**

**Severus: err…..hello.**

**and the Weasely twins!**

**Fred: Hello, it is very nice**

**George: to meet you all.**

**Random Quote of the chapter: **

**-**_**Weird is running up and down the street in a bikini, rubbing butter all over yourself, and screaming "I'm a pretty muffin!"**_

_** -Unknown **_

**Disclaimer: Hate to break it to you, but I don't own DP, who belongs to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Prologue

This is a tale of 4 children and the changes they can make when they crossroads.

Why did these children crossroads? Only time could tell. These 4 children all came from broken pasts and uprising. But they all share the same desire: they want to escape the ones they been hurt by and to have a family and be loved. But in order to escape the past, the hurt and to have their desire they have to hide the hurt and put away in order to start anew. But within time, they slowly get over their fears, mistrusts and numerous trials and tribulations.

Who are the children that became crossroaders? These children didn't have the most promising uprising or origins. These kids: two abused, both wanting love from around them. They try their best to meet others expectations and when they do, they expect hugs, kisses, and love. Instead, they get beatings, insults and threats. They are both are loners who could be destined to be together. These two continually try to escape the ones who brought hurt to them, yet every time they fail. Both couldonly temporary escape and find safe havens, though nearly every time those systems of protection were invaded by intruders. One's a misunderstood rogue ghost who took out his hurt, his rage and grievance on the loss of the ones he loved on the both the world and Ghost Zone causing 10 LONG years of chaos and destruction. And finally, one homeless halfa who was told by some that she's an imperfection, a mistake, worthless, a freak, a mess that no one would clean up and that she wasn't supposed to exist. This halfa silently takes in the hurtful comments and insults, showing others that the words don't hurt on the outside but on the inside, the words are like thousands of daggers stabbing at the heart repeatedly. Yet she continues to live, flying around the world trying to find who she is and what she stands for; she doesn't want to the exact copy of her original, that someone who she was supposed to be.

Who are these children you may ask? These children are Nina Maxwell, Clockwork, Dan Phantom, and Dani Phantom. These are the ones who became crossroaders.

What are each of these children like and how have they been hurt?

Nina and Clockwork both have been abused by ones that they could trust, cry on their shoulder, or run to when they have issues. Neither has nor could trust an adult in fear that they could be hurt. Both have a mask that they wear for the public, but when in solitude, the masks disappears and the tears fall. Both are curious as to what they have done to receive this brutal treatment. For them, only temporary escapes were available, never permanent. . . . until now.

No one really knows the true past of these two, but maybe, just _maybe_ we can learn more through dreams, flashbacks, memories and slip-ups.

Dan. . . . his origins, uprising are the most- how should I say this?- chaotic, devasting, and excuriating of all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone. He's not made up of one ghost but two. There are those who never heard the this tragic tale and the ghosts- well halfas- that became separated and merged into this one moral less, psychotic, sadistic, ghoul of a ghost: VladPlasmiusis and Danny Phantom. He existed due to the loss of the ones that he cared, knew, and loved. Danny, suffering the stages of grief, ran to Vlad, the only other person who could understand. When the grief and the guilt became too much; he wanted to have his emotions removed. But, the procedure went awry and Phantom became separated. Phantom felt grief, loss, sadness but that was overpowered by rage, frustration, hate, pain and the desire to cause pain to those that hurt him and also those who were innocent. The end result was Dan. The rest, well. . . . you know. He now sits in a dented Fenton Thermos waiting for the right moment to bust out for freedom. Many see him as a mistake, something that doesn't belong anywhere within the time stream no matter what you do with it. Others see him as a result of the stages of grief out of order, causing pain, chaos, destruction and hurt, causing the completion of the stages of grief to take even longer.

Dan always wanted a second chance, a new start. Maybe now Dan can have a new start...what will he do with it?

And let's not forget our last crossroader, Dani. This starts off with a manipulative, lying, unforgiving, crazed up fruitloop who so desperately NEEDS a cat, who searches for the perfect clone on Danny, who refuted Vlad's offers many times. I mean, who wouldn't? Due to unknown reasons all died but one, Dani. A "family" is created through lies, deceit, manipulations. When the truth emerges from the cloud hiding it, she turns on him. After this, she "dramatically flies off into the sunset".

Soon more trouble arises, she starts to D-stabilize. Dani, Danny and others are soon entrapped into another web of lies, deceit, and manipulation. Again that web is untangled leaving her free and stabilized. Dani has now traveled the world and she's currently trekking through the United States homeless and does what's necessary to survive.

And so, this will start our tale of the crossroaders, the journey of finding out who they truly are, not what their DNA, past experiences, and others telling them who they should be.

This is Crossing Over in Timelines and Roads.

* * *

**A/N: Whew finally typed this up! **

**Clockwork: Whaddya mean by this?**

**Draco: What she means is that this took her a couple of days to type. Plus the fact that she only typed whenever she had free time, meaning that she had very little free time.**

**Severus: Ya know, I think Clockwork wanted the author to answer the question.**

**Draco: oh… *blushes***

**A/N: Thank you for making it here with me so far! Right now, I'm currently writing up chapter 1 and will type it up as soon as I can. Then I will write the next chapters, type, and upload them as soon as I can. **

**Thanks you all! For now, Read and Review!**


	2. 1: The Afterlife of Clockwork

Crossing Over in Timelines and Roads

Chapter 1: Afterlife of Clockwork

Rated: T

Summary: Life's getting worse after D-Stabilized: near death, child predators, prostitution, torture, abuse, loneliness and the dark. Worse comes to worse and they do what any sensible person would do: escape. Fate and Destiny brings them together from the on the run to the abnormal safety of Amity Park, where residential hero Danny Phantom lives. Friendships and family are created. No slash

**A/N: Okay, guys and gals I'm back! I have an announcement to make!**

**Me: Fred would you do the honors?**

**Fred: Gladly. *sighs* Revengerz will be not be able to answer all your questions every chapter; HOWEVER, every FIVE chapters we will have an interlude, which will be a chapter dedicated to answeringeveryone of your questions. So send in questions still, but they will NOT be answered until after every fifth chapter. For example, after the first five chapters, chapter six will be the interlude for answering your questions. The prologue will not be included in the five chapter count!**

**Me: Thanks Fred *kisses cheek***

**Fred: *blushes***

**Me: More announcements to make! Draco, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Draco: Sure. *breathes in and out* Revengerz does not, I repeat does NOT own Danny Phantom, he's owned by Butch Hartman. So….. if you STILL think that this girl owns Danny Phantom, you need to go to get your brain checked.**

**Me: Thanks, Dragon. **

**Draco: Thanks.**

**Me: No prob.**

**Vlad: I wanna do the random quote or saying of the chapter.**

**Me: Okay, have at it! :)**

**Vlad: Random quote or saying:**

_** -**__**You say I'm not cool. But cool is the same as cold. If I'm not cold, I'm hot. I know I'm hot. Thanks for embracing it.**_

_** -Unknown**_

**Now let's get started with the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 1

Deep within a swirling green abyss, that abyss never stopping, always expanding with dark purple doors floating within this never ending space, this was the Ghost Zone.

Far off into the Ghost Zone, far off from where many ghosts congregate, lies a tower. This tower, with the height of Pariah Dark's castle, has gears slowly turning on certain parts of the tower, all on the outside.

On the inside, stood several large, circular screens. Each one playing something, the future, timelines and events that may- or may not- take place. All these were being watched by an elusive Master of Time, Clockwork.

Not much is known of this enigma wrapped in another enigma. Standing-err floating- tall, blue skin while having red ruby eyes that knows of wisdom, knowledge and..._mischief!_ He wears a hooded cloak having two small gears on each end holding it up, covering his smooth pure white hair. All this is going while constantly changing from a toddler to a young man and a young adult to an elderly man.

For a moment, he was happy, having his clock**(1)** tick to the rhythm on the gears in the tower turning.**  
**

Tick. Tock

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

Tick. To-

Within a split second, the door slammed open with a bang. An unknown figure quickly swept through the room and grabbed the Time Master by his hood revealing his pure white hair.

"Let me go!" Clockwork protested, but his attempts of resistance were weak, due to the lack of air that was knocked out of him/

"Shut up." the voice growled. Clockwork could tell that it was a male but, he couldn't quite put his finger on the voice. As he was attempting to attach the voice to a name, the blue spectre was transported to a room filled with chains and a whip.

The man quickly chained him, and while doing this saw the young man changing into a toddler and turning his head, trying to understand his new surroundings.

"I figure you want to know what's going on and why is this happening?" the man asked.

Clockwork only nodded.

"Well,…" the man drawled out the word and showed a devilish smirk when he saw Clockwork's confused and startled expression, "this is payback. Payback for all the times you mouthed off, when you embarrass us in front of the entire Ghost Zone, and there's a quite a list. But, as I said, this. Is. For. The. Council." On those last words, each one enunciated with a kick back, being careful not to kick the time ghost in his clock, who was currently changing into a toddler from an elderly man.

The toddler groaned in pain, trying to figure a way out of the chains and mentally face-palmed at the answer.

Setting his mind to it, he tried to phase through the chains but instead of being free, met pain searing through his wrists and a strangled scream.

"Nice try, my little Time Master, but you didn't think you could get away from me with that trick of yours, could you? Not only do these chains block your powers, but when someone tries to escape, they're reverted back to their true form…permanently." The man said and Clockwork was sure he could feel a malicious smile looking up and down, wondering if there were any secrets that he had hidden. The now young man, changing once again, looked up at him in horror.

Yet, as those words were spoken, blue and purple lights were rapidly woven around him, lifting him up from the ground, but not freeing him from the chains. The lights soon disappeared, slowly yet, gracefully setting the boy on the cold, hard, concrete ground.

Instead of a tall, confident, all-knowing, man, sat a small boy, who still had the same skin and facial complexion as before, just fit for a child. Scars and bruises marred his body and face; the scars ranging from the size of a paper clip to the size of a large knife, and the bruises varied from dark bluish-purple to yellow-pinkish; some were old, some were new. He still had his pure white hair, but was currently wearing a black sleeve shirt underneath a purple hoodie with a black gear in the middle while wearing blue jeans and purple converse with white shoestrings.

"My, My. I didn't know we had a little boy within our presence and a tasty one too!" the man said with such sick glee and pleasure.

" 'M not a little boy." Clockwork said.

The man quickly came and grabbed the boy by his chin and said, "If I were you, I would mind my cheek. Ya know, I was gonna give you a hundred lashes but because of your cheek it'll be double that"

Clockwork looked at the man horrified. He begged not to be hit but his cries were ignored as the man continually whipped. The young time ghost tried his best as to not let the tears fall but they fell when the whip at the flesh on the 10th lash. He tried to avoid the whip, but was unsuccessful as it left reminders of it presences, more red welts and bruising all over his body.

When the lashings was over (almost makes you think back to slavery, huh?) punches, kicks, and insults were jeered at the young boy.

"You *kick* useless *kick* piece *kick* of …" the man yelled over Clockwork's whimpers, pleading, and promises that he'll do better.

"Please! Stop! I'll do better, I promise!" he yelled, his voice filled with fear and apprehension.

"Why make promises that both you and I both know that you can't keep?" the man sneered.

The cycle went on for another two hours. But stopped due to the man getting tired. He decided he had one more surprise for the boy.

"Clockwork?"

No response. The only thing heard were the quiet sobs coming from the floor.

"Clockwork!" The man swiftly kicked him in the side, emitting a yelp below him.

"What?" the time ghost asked, obviously wanting to be left alone.

"I have a surprise." The man replied with such a sickening sweet sound in his voice. Clockwork only ignored him, unknowingly making the man irritated.

The man stuck out his hand, greenish-looking, almost reminding one of Skulker's flaming green hair, grabbed the boy by his chin.

"What's wrong? Don't you wanna know what the surprise is? I can't tell you if your...what's the word...disinterested?" the man asked feigning concern, curiosity and worry.

Clockwork was whimpering, his eyes that were once mischievous, pleasant were now fearful, downcast, and miserable. He silently prayed to all the gods-if they were up there-for this to be over with.

"Yes," he replied in an almost defeated tone of voice.

The man in the shadows walked out of them into the light, and removed his hood. The hood revealed the man with light green skin, having messy hair same color as his skin. He wore a black cloak with red on the inside, gold trimming with a gold button holding it together at the neck. Under the cloak was a white shirt with gold trimmings on the shirt and wrist cuffs; completed with white pants and white shoes.

"D-Devon?"

"Yea, it's me. Did you like you surprise?" Devon asked calmly.

Not waiting for a response, Devon turned on his heel and started to walk out the dungeons, when he was stopped by Clockwork's question.

"Why did you do this? How?" he asked, his lip quivering, afraid of the answer.

"Why?" he chuckled darkly before continuing on. "Like I said, this is payback for the Council and me, especially. How? That's for me to know and you never to find out" Devon replied in an evenly but also strangely calm tone and walked out.

Clockwork looked up with tears brimming in his eyes, waiting for Devon to leave. When he left, the tears that were threating to fall, fell. The tears fell not only because of the pain and misery he was in but also trying to understand what just happened in the past two and half hours.

He hoped that Devon wouldn't come back, but something told him that he would. This only made Clockwork sobbed even harder and had one thought, one word running through his head before crying himself to sleep.

'_Why?'_

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys that's it for chapter one!**

**Dan: Check back in next time for chapter two!**

**Clockwork: Please put this story on you favorites , alert list so that way you'll know when the next chapter comes up.**

**George: Read and Review**

**Me: I know you all are probably wondering, _how in the WORLD is this happening? _YOU send your guesses and theories as to how is this happening and if you get close enough, I'll write you a one-shot of what ever you want. Also, please work with me on this, I need to do research abuse and a LOT of other stuff in order to get this down pact so _PLEASE _bear with me.**

**Notes:**

**(1) The clock here is referring to the one on his body.**


	3. 2: The Confusing Afterlife of Dan

Crossing Over in Timelines and Roads

Chapter 2

Genre: T

Summary: Life's getting worse after D-Stabilized: near death, child predators, prostitution, torture, abuse, loneliness and the dark. Worse comes to worse and they do what any sensible person would do: escape. Fate and Destiny brings them together from the on the run to the abnormal safety of Amity Park, where residential hero Danny Phantom lives. Friendships and family are formed. No slash

**A/N: **

**Me: Everyone Dan's got an announcement to make!**

**Dan: It's only three more chapters until the interlude!**

**Sev: Listen here you dunderheads, this author does NOT own Danny Phantom. If she did she would not be writing fanfics, so if she is, obviously xXPhantomXXx does not own DP; DP is owned by Butch Hartman.**

**Clockwork: Random Quote or saying of the chapter:**

_** - I didn't lose my mind. I sold it on Ebay.**_

_** -Unknown**_

**Now let's start the chappie, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 3

Clockwork' s Tower

In Clockwork's tower sits a thermos, dented from one's many attempts of escape. This Thermos, the Fenton Thermos holds one soul that could be possibly more evil than Pariah Dark. . . . . . . . . . Dan.

Dan sits in the beaten up thermos still donning the DP emblem. His sea foam green skin and bloodshot red eyes shows signs of malice, chaos, destruction, and strangely… regret.

'_Sometimes, I wonder why I done the things I've done.' _Dan thought to himself, lately he been having internal conflicts on his very insides. It's as if the two halves that form this one soul are fighting for his mind._ "Why should you be worrying about it? Just get over it." _A voice inside his head said with hints of mockery in his voice, almost sounding like Vlad.

This cycle has constantly repeated, no matter what he did, whether he ignored it yelled at it to go away, it just refused to leave.

The nagging and the voices that he had heard were constant reminders of his haunted past. War was waged on the insides, one that he was beginning to lose. Dan felt helpless, trapped inside; that no one would help._ 'I wish that I could be free and show the others that I have changed.' _He thought while trying to shift his position in the thermos but only made himself more uncomfortable in the process.

'_How could I have shown Danny and the others, I'm different? I want to be able to have a family again with Jazz as the annoying older sis and Danny as a brother, more like a twin. Oh. What I would do to be with them.' _a frown came upon his face as he was trying to figure a way out, but none came to him.

This frustrated Dan, causing the chaotic and confused ghost to charge a dark green ectoblast and aimed at the silver coated wall. The blast hit the wall with a loud ping and soon dissipated leaving grey smoke from the blast.

Satisfied with the fact he cleared his frustration, Dan turned over onto his side, draped the cape over him like a blanket and fell into a fitful sleep.

But, what he didn't notice was a dent in the wall from the blast he created.

* * *

**A/N: Got that done. . . and in one day!**

**Me: Sorry about this crappy and short chapter. whats wrong with me?!**

**Draco: read and review!**


	4. 3: The Cloned Half-life of Danielle

Crossing Over in Timelines and Roads

Chapter 3

Rating: T

Summary: Life's getting worse after D-Stabilized: near death, child predators, prostitution, torture, abuse, loneliness and the dark. Worse comes to worse and they do what any sensible person would do: escape. Fate and Destiny brings them together from the on the run to the abnormal safety of Amity Park, where residential hero Danny Phantom lives. Friendships and family are formed. No slash

**A/N: okay guys, it's only two more chapters until the interlude!**

**Clockwork: Disclaimer Time!**

**Me: you like to do it?**

**CW: Yea.**

**Me: have at it!**

**CW: Is this author a male? No. Is she a Caucasian? No. Is her name Butch Hartman? NO! So, if she's not a male, white, nor is her name Butch Hartman, obviously she doesn't own Danny Phantom. Think!**

**Me: Time for random quote or saying!**

**Draco: Pick me! I wanna do it!**

**Severus: **

**George: Drakkie- poo just want to be next to the author**

**Me: Sev, George shut up or I'll get Molly on you two. Draco, go ahead.**

**Severus: . . . .**

**George: . . . . . **

**Draco: Random Quote or Saying of the chapter:**

_** -Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.**_

_** -Unknown**_

**Vlad: (laughing) oh…. the irony!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Unknown Location

On a clear, starry night with the stars shining and the moon radiating a white luminescent glow, was a night full of life. Many people were lively, merry, and ignorant of others misery.

One person who was miserable was Danielle, a ten year old girl, who should be loved by family. . . . but was she? No, she walked homeless, living in boxes located in the nooks and crannies of alleys, stealing food to eat and pick pocketing citizens just to survive. As Dani walks in the sidewalk, she looks through the windows and sees a family. '_Will I __ever__ have a family? People that'll take me in love me; treat me like I am family. I couldn't be around anyone that thinks I couldn't do anything, that I'm worthless.' _Dani involuntary shuddered at that last thought. She then looked up at the night sky and said aloud so that only she herself could hear.

"God-if you're real and really up there- I don't ask for much, but all I want is a family. If you can give me that, I'll be the happiest girl in the world." She left the window and continued on walking.

As Danielle was walking, her stomach soon growled, telling her that she should eat. Down the street was a fruit stand, she ran over to the stand filled with a variety of fruit. Just as soon as she turned her hands intangible, grabbed two apples, and stuffed them into the deep pockets of her red shorts, a burly Caucasian male soon grabbed her arm-roughly.

"Okay, you little crumb snatcher, I know you stole my fruit. Now, give it back!" the man yelled in a gruff voice, still not letting the young girl below him go.

"I-I didn't touch you stuff, I swear!" the girl squeaked, but lied to man in his face perfectly.

The man grabbed Danielle's arm harder and growled out, "I don't believe you. Show me your hands."

Danielle held out her arms, the sleeves of the hoodie hanging over where her hands should be. **(AN: This scene is from D-Stablized)**

When the man saw this, he let out a girly…. err… very manly yell and ran down the street shouting about handless girls and other nonsense.

The ten year old girl walked away from the fruit stand, absent mindedly rubbing her upper arm and thought it might leave a bruise.

'_Well, I'll check it out tomorrow.' _

Still walking, Danielle passed an alley and decided to sleep here. She crawled inside a box, providing her shelter from the cold, hard ground and fell asleep.

* * *

**Dan: The author would like to thank you for staying with her so far on this journey and for putting up with in her opinion, 2 _crappy chapters in a_ row. So... for now, read and review.**

**ME: For the last two chapters, I have been short of ideas and what you've read above is the results.**


	5. 4: The masked up life of Nina

Crossing Over in Timelines and Roads

Rating: T

Summary: Life's getting worse after D-Stabilized: near death, child predators, prostitution, torture, abuse, loneliness and the dark. Worse comes to worse and they do what any sensible person would do: escape. Fate and Destiny brings them together from the on the run to the abnormal safety of Amity Park, where residential hero Danny Phantom lives. Friendships and family are formed. No slash

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back.**

**Vlad: What's wrong?**

**Dan: Well, she's tired, irritated, people bugging her till she nearly cuss them out, etcetera, etcetera.**

**Fred: That pretty much sums it up.**

**Draco: Disclaimer time?**

**George: Disclaimer time. The author, unfortunately to her dismay, does not own Danny Phantom. So, PLEASE do NOT rub this fact in her face… or else she won't update. Also she does not own any of the songs used in the chapter.**

**Severus: I'll do the random quote or saying.**

** Random Quote or Saying of the chapter:**

_** -**__** People are like slinkies. Basically useless, but it's so amusing to watch them fall down the stairs.**_

_** -Unknown**_

* * *

Chapter 4

"Brian's gonna kill me- well, I'm already half dead, he'll kill the other half of me." Nina muttered. Her long wavy black hair and green eyes looked quite apprehensive, and fearful. When her bus came in front of her house, Nina set up a cold, emotionless mask on her face and walked to the front door.

Fixing her navy blue hoodie, black skinnys, and tying her navy blue and white shoestrings on black converse, hope came up. _'Maybe he won't be as mad and the fact he haven't gone to the bar toady.'_

As Nina opened her blank white door and walked in, her hopes were dashed. Her father, Brian, reeked with alcohol, his face contorted with raw rage. Brian, in his fit of rage, wanted to take his anger out on something...or rather somebody. When he saw his daughter walk through the door, a million thoughts ran through his head on ways to vent his anger out on the girl.

Brian got up and started to advance to the eleven year old, who was cowering in fear, but her face didn't show the emotion. He dragged the girl into the dining room with a belt in his hand.

"Strip." was all he said while pointing at the table.

A look of utter surprise came across Nina's face.

"Are you deaf? Strip and get on the table!" he yelled, his alcohol filled breath nearly knocking the girl out.

The girl quickly took off her clothes and laid out on the table obediently.

'_I can't show weakness. He'll take advantage of it and make it worse.'_ She thought and the mantra repeated itself.

The beatings passed by quickly- or quite slowly. When he finished, his fingers slowly traced down the middle of her body starting from her chin down to her navel. Satisfied, he leaves out the door and goes to the bar.

Nina grabbed her clothes and ran to her room. When she goes to her room, she retrieved her first aid kit and immediately starts to clean her wounds.

'_What's the point of having ghost powers if I can't use them to protect myself?' _She thought bitterly.

The preteen plopped herself on her bed with a navy blue comforter and black sheets. As Nina got into her bed, she grabbed her MP3 and played her favorite song.

**_Runaway love_**  
**_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_**

**_Now little Lisa is only 9 years old_**  
**_Shes tryin figure out why the world is so cold_**  
**_Why shes all all alone and they never met her family_**  
**_Mamas always gone and she never met her daddy_**  
**_Part of her is missin and nobody will listenin_**  
**_Mama is on drugs gettin high up in the kitchen_**  
**_Bringin home men at different hours of the night_**  
**_Startin with laughs-usually endin in a fight_**  
**_Sneak into her room while her mamas knocked out_**  
**_Tryin to have his way and little lisa says 'ouch'_**  
**_She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her_**  
**_Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her_**  
**_Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own_**  
**_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_**  
**_Nothin else to do but some get some clothes and pack_**  
**_She says shes bout to run away and never come back._**

**_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_**

'_Here comes my favorite part.'_

**_Little nicole is only 10 years old  
Shes steady tryin to figure why the world is so cold  
Why shes not pretty and nobody seems to like her_**

'_Well, I know I'm pretty…..at least that's __what everyone else tells me'_

**_Alcoholic step dad always wanna strike her_**

'_Why does Brian use me as his outlet of anger?'_

**_Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises_**

'_Nobody notices the bruises that HE leaves on me. They're right in front of their faces, yet they don't see them.'_

**_Teachers ask questions she makin up excuses_**

_'Teachers say they care about every child's welfare, but do they even care about my welfare? Not once have they asked me about my home life.'_

**_Bleedin on the inside, cryin on the out_**

'_Well, it's kinda more like crying on the inside bleeding on the out, but no one noticed the blood I've shed. When the first people notice the bloodshed…who knows?'_

**_Its only one girl really knows what shes about_**

'_Nobody knows what I'm about or what I stand for. They don't understand the battle, this war I am going through in order to live to JUST see the next day. Everyone else sees a mask, a placebo, just to fool about my mask? It's fake but…. at the same time it's real. The smile and laughter that'son my face to show my teachers and classmates I'm fine is also a mask, yet that's genuine too. Will anybody realize that my smile doesn't quite reach my eyes, my laughter is disguise to hide my misery, the pain I receive just being alive and living. Will the signs be recognized before it's too late? I just wish somebody could unravel that mask I wear and show the true me, the real Nina Marilynn Antoinette Maxwell. When that someone or people do, that's how I know those people see me for me and what I'm about and stand for. Maybe those people are just like me. But when they unravel that mask, will they be disgusted at me?'_

**_Her name is lil stacy and they become friends  
Promise that they always be tight til the end  
Until one day lil stacy gets shot  
A drive by bullet went stray up on her block  
Now nicole stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home_**

'_How do I escape this unforgiving Hell I am in? It's as if EVERY time I try to leave this place that I'm supposed to call home; however, it's not, he finds me.'_

_**Nothin else to do but get some clothes and pack** _

**_She says she's bout to run away and never come back._**

Nina quietly sung the rest of the song and replayed it. As the song played for the second time, she grabbed a navy blue journal and wrote in it:

_Love? What is it? Love in others eyes is the warmth, care that everyone deserves and should get. Yet, not everyone gets they deserve. Unfortunately, I'm one of those people who don't get the love I deserve. I get Hate, that dark cloud that obscures the light from coming through. The only 'love' I get is beatings, insults and SO much more. That love I want left when Mom was killed. How do I gain the 'right' kind of love? If I break out of here, my __dad __Brian will find me. When will I leave? I don't know._

When she finished writing, Nina slid her notebook under her bed so that her 'father' wouldn't find it.

She got into her bed, climbed under her sheets. As she did this another song started playing.

**_Jazmine: Mom_**  
**_Mom: What's the matter Jaz?_**  
**_Jazmine: He did it again. He hit me. I cant take this anymore._**  
**_Mom: He did what? Calm down ok. Calm down._**  
**_Jazmine: Ima kill him._**  
**_Mom: Listen to me;_**  
**_Jazmine: Ima kill him. I know Ima kill him._**  
**_Mom: Listen to me, get your stuff and come home._**  
**_Jazmine: I cant come home. Ima kill him. Ima do it._**

**_I'm sitting contemplating_**  
**_is it worth it should I take it_**  
**_Take that shot and change my life_**  
**_Get that glock and take his life_**

**_'Maybe I will'_ **was the girl's last thought before she fell alseep.

**_Hospitals and bloody noses_**  
**_this would end all obstacles that I could leave._**  
**_Knowing I cant leave_**  
**_so its either him or me_**

**_Cause he gon' kill me if I stay I know_**  
**_Gon' kill me, he cant change I know_**  
**_from the first time that he did it_**  
**_made a promise that he'd quit it_**  
**_(shit)_**  
**_God its so much worse_**  
**_don't wanna end up in a hearse_**  
**_I guess I gotta do it first_**  
**_yes I gotta do it first_**

**_I cant go back now, back now, I'm runnin;_**  
**_but where to go cops I hear them coming;_**  
**_and if they catch me I still ain't sorry_**  
**_If that was wrong just call me guilty_**  
**_Cause if you knew what he did to me_**  
**_I know I would get your sympathy_**  
**_So if they catch me I still ain't sorry_**  
**_Just lock me up and call me guilty guilty._**

**_I did it_**  
**_Pulled the trigger_**  
**_It wasnt so hard go figure._**  
**_Before I did it I said_**  
**_This was for all the blood I shed._**  
**_For all the women who go through this shit._**  
**_Cant think of what to do, this shit_**  
**_done tore & em up inside and out._**  
**_Who's still tryna get out._**

**_He gon' kill you if you stay I know_**  
**_Ive been through this, oh yes I know_**  
**_I know he promised that he'd quit it_**  
**_If you believe him girl forget it_**  
**_(shit)_**  
**_You know Im right_**  
**_Dont wanna see him take your life_**  
**_And it will only just get worse_**  
**_Thats why I had to do it first._**

**_I cant go back now, back now, I'm runnin;_**  
**_but where to go cops I hear them comin;_**  
**_and if they catch me I still ain't sorry_**  
**_If that was wrong just call me guilty_**  
**_Cause if you knew what he did to me_**  
**_I know I would get your sympathy_**  
**_So if they catch me I still ain't sorry_**  
**_Just lock me up and call me guilty guilty._**

**_There's so much blood_**  
**_I grabbed my stuff_**  
**_But before I could leave the cops busted in._**  
**_(You have the right to remain silent)_**  
**_No, I have the right to stay alive._**  
**_But guess what, Id do it again._**  
**_He would have killed me (just)_**  
**_Before I killed him._**  
**_It would have been him up in this building._**  
**_It would have been him faking tears._**  
**_But what's funny is that I'm the one standing here, hey yeah._**

**_I cant go back now, back now, I'm runnin;_**  
**_but where to go cops I hear them comin;_**  
**_and if they catch me I still ain't sorry_**  
**_If that was wrong just call me guilty_**  
**_Cause if you knew what he did to me_**  
**_I know I would get your sympathy_**  
**_So if they catch me I still ain't sorry_**  
**_Just lock me up and call me guilty guilty_**

* * *

**Sev: that's the end of the Chapter**

**Fred: songs used: Runaway Love by Ludachris feat. Mary J. Blige and Call Me Guilty by Jazmine Sullivan. **

**George: Read and review!**

**Me: If you want songs to be used later on in the story, please add them in your review. HOWEVER, though the songs must be made in 2010- early 2011. I'm working through a timeline.**


	6. 5: When It All Becomes Too Much

Crossing Over in Timelines and Roads

Rated: T

Summary:Life's getting worse after D-Stabilized: near death, child predators, prostitution, torture, abuse, loneliness and the dark. Worse comes to worse and they do what any sensible person would do: escape. Fate and Destiny brings them together from the on the run to the abnormal safety of Amity Park, where residential hero Danny Phantom lives. Friendships and family are formed/ No slash

**A/N: I'm back!**

**Dan: …**

**Sev: Announcements must be made.**

**George: Announcement 1: Next chapter will be the interlude, so send in your questions to be answered!**

**Clockwork: Announcement 2: The author will write chapter six soon, so do not feel like she abandoned the story!**

**Vlad: Announcement 3: The author doesn't own Danny Phantom. I hope after the prologue and five chapters, you all should know this by now.**

**Draco: Random Quote, Excerpt, or Saying:**

_** - If you can stay calm when all around you is complete chaos, you probably haven't fully understood the situation.**_

_** -Unknown**_

_** - If a missing person sees their picture on a milk carton that offers a reward, would they get the money?**_

_** -Unknown**_

**Me: Hmmm...interesting question.**

_** -A rejected invention: Instant water! Just add water!**_

_** -Unknown**_

**Vlad: That's an invention? The only thing being invented is a mess. If you want an invention, come to Vlad Co.**

**Dan: I agree...Now that's something you don't see. The Cheesehead and I agreeing.**

_** - Don't ever attempt a staring contest with a brick wall, they cheat a lot.**_

_** -Unknown**_

**Draco: That would have been nice to know...**

**Me: Not my fault, I didn't know at the time either. So, that makes us both victims.**

**Clockwork: Agreed.**

_** - Don't walk in my footsteps. I walk into walls.**_

_** -Unknown**_

**Everyone: ...**

_** - Programming today is a race between software engineers striving to build bigger and better idiot-proof programs, and the universe striving to produce bigger and better idiots. So far . . . . . . the universe is winning. **_

_** -Unknown**_

**Dan: That's an understatment.**

** -**_**The dinosaur's extinction wasn't an accident. Barney came and they all committed suicide.**_

** -**_**Unknown**_

**Me: oh . . . . so**_** that's **_**how the dinos died.**

_** - A positive attitude may not solve all of your problems, but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort.**_

_** -Unknown**_

**Vlad: You don't say? That would've been nice to have known...**

**Me: You should see my grandma's face...priceless.**

_** -I'm not so good with advice. May I offer a sarcastic comment?**_

_** -Unknown**_

**Severus: It's true. If you want people to leave you the hell alone, use sarcasm. Always work.**

**Clockwork: Not always.**

**Me: *laughing* that's a good one. It fits Severus so well.**

**Fred: While the author recovers herself from a laughing fit, let's start the chapter!**

**George: Before we start the chapter, the author would like to give special thanks to her beta for the prologue and first chapter to Faybird. Plus, she gives **_**special**_** recognition to her Fanfiction friend, Jeanette9a for being her beta, co-author for her new HP story and being her commenter, for more information about the story, please read the author notes at the end of the chapter.**

**Dan: Jeanette's commentary will appear like this: **_**() or **_**()...Please read the chapter while I go throttle George to make him turn my hair back..**

* * *

Chapter 5: When it all becomes too much

Clockwork sat in the porcelain white tub, tears rolling down his face, the boy continuously tried to scrub the filth off him from he _touched_ him. He remembered, no matter how hard he tried to forget, when Devon first _touched _him in _that way. _He just couldn't forget that day, for it was still fresh in his mind. That fateful morning of December 10th 2010 . . . .

_Flashback_

_Clockwork was sleeping peacefully in his dark purple bed that had enough room for more than two people. His sleep was soon ruined when his covers were suddenly ripped off him. Groggily, the time ghost got up to pull the covers back when he felt something pulling on him, restricting his movement. This woke him up, but not fully and he was enveloped into a rough kiss by someone on top on him. _

_Clockwork soon realized it was Devon. He knew that Devon came every day, no matter what he did, but this...this was something completely different, out of the ordinary for the boy._

"_Clockwork?" Devon asked._

"_Hmmm?" was all he got as a response, his face looking downward._

"_Look at me when I talk to you and I expect a verbal answer!" the back of his hand struck across the preteen's cheek leaving a red imprint of Devon's hand. This wasn't a surprise to the boy, for the fact that he was always slapped for something that he did or didn't do. To the young boy, he wondered how come there wasn't a permanent imprint of Devon's hand on his cheek. _

"_Yes?" the boy replied, but this time looking at the older ghost in front of him._

"_Much better," was all that was stated before continuing on "You know. . . . I've been having this desire and I didn't know what it was, but now I do." he finished with a smirk on his face._

"_What is it?" asked the boy in a flat, nearly monotonous voice, as if he was on autopilot. But he had a bit of caution in his voice when the smirk was seen, because with Devon, anything that had a smile on his face, even a smirk to anyone on the receiving end was bad. . . . . very bad. __**(I'll will call it bat-shit-crazy with the potential of going straight to lady Hel.)**_

"_It's you. I want you to be mine. You are my desire" was the reply filled with lust._

"_Mmmhmm." Clockwork replied back, but soon started to realize what Devon had said._

"_Wa-wait! What do you mean-" was what he started to say but couldn't finish because he was pulled into another kiss by Devon._

_Devon soon was on top of the boy. He turned the purple geared pajama shirt intangible and tossed it aside._

_The blue skinned ghost's body was marred with red, unforgiving welts that still stung when touched. _

_Devon's green fingers traced the welts on Clockwork's body and ignoring the hisses of pain and the painful memories that were brought on. He bent down and whispered into the boy's ear,_

"_Shall we start the initiation?"_

_The time ghost shook his head 'no' vehemently._

"_Well," the older ghost started before continuing on "that's just too bad." He pulled the preteen into another kiss and started the 'initiation'. The young boy kicked and screamed in order to let go, but as always, his attempts of resistance were futile._

_Clockwork soon threw in the towel and let Devon work his fingers on his body._

_All the while, he was hoping . . . . . no, praying __**(to anyone be it from heaven or hell, to make him see that,) **__this really wasn't happening._

_End flashback_

Almost two and a half months since it first happened, the way he _touched_ him became more gruesome, forceful, _sickening_, and dirty. His thought that his mind, body and soul were one, but that connection was cut off when his body betrayed him and took that, that. . . . . _interaction_ with Devon as pleasure. His mind felt that he deserved it, even though his heart was telling him he didn't.

Clockwork knew if he stayed any longer, he may not survive. But if he escaped, which was a mighty big _if, _there might be a chance that Devon may find him.

So...he decided to take that risk and escape. Even if he had to fight his way through hell or high water, to get away from Devon . . . . .

* * *

Dan Phantom sat in his thermos, his _prison, _growing so _sick_ and _tired_ of hearing his own thoughts. **( -that were rattling around in his head, like a bunch of nargels on a cheese high and doing the Space-dance.)**

He was fighting a war for his sanity, one he was so desperately losing. The only thing he could do while this war, waged on by the spirits who created him, was to remember who he was fighting for. He fought for Jazz, his sister, the only one that understood. Dan missed all the things about her, the advice she given (even though he didn't listen most of the time unless it really counted), and all the good times that were shared.

Danny, he wanted to receive that brotherly advice, the innocence that left so long ago (it was still there, Dan just had to search for it) and the comfort that was so desperately longed and yearned for. That comfort, needed when he was grieving, gone, disappeared, vanished into thin air, it just wasn't there. And so, he felt that Danny could provide him and that comfort since they're somewhat of the same person.

Then there was Tucker. Man, he couldn't wait to hear the beret wearing boy yammer on (**like a love struck school girl**), about the newest technology, how this company made one thing or other and how it worked or vice versa. Hell, he even missed the ghost fights when Tucker would send Skulker to do some crazy command like; 'go to library, to do research on purpleback gorillas.' He missed when the two would play Doom together and time after time, get their butts kicked, when he flew Tucker over the city to take him home. The technogeek was always there for Dan when he needed him. He couldn't just wait to see the African-American boy again.

Finally, there was Sam. Sam...she was the leader of the group. Her headstrong, rebellious, independent, gothic personality was what set her apart from the others, the 'in' crowd. She wasn't mindless, one who abandoned her ideals just to fit with a group. At this thought Dan felt a pang of guilt; he remembered the times when he abandoned Sam and Tuck just so _he_ could fit in with Paulina and the A-List. He quickly pushed those memories before they could overpower him and continued to think of Sam.

To Dan, Sam was _his _dark, gothic angel that fell out of the sky and was something rare...quite rare.(**like nearly extinct rare.)** She was the one who comforted him, let him cry on her shoulder and that _smooth, fair _skin. The cold, white flame-headed ghost gave a small, sad smile. This wasn't a normal smile he gave when he used to hang to with his friends, that lopsided, carefree smile when he was daydreaming. Instead, the smile was full of regrets.

He regretted the fact that he missed all the chances to tell Sam that he loved her. All the chances that he had and might have in the future, left when she died. He knew that Sam in the other timeline couldn't love him. How could she not? He was a vicious, destructive, chaotic, manipulative, _evil _ghost. Dan wanted to see the dark, gothic angel even though she was no longer his, but his younger self. He didn't care; he just wanted to see her smile, laughter, the gothic flames ignite **(in to a self-replenishing black and lilac phoenix)**..._Sam._

Soon, he felt as though he's being torn apart from the inside out. To the 11-year old-stuck-inside-a-21- year-old body, it like the pain was there for a few millennia even though it was only a couple of seconds.

The _'adolescent'_ ghost just felt so tired of being _trapped _and _helpless. _That feeling of helplessness, being unable to do _**anything**_**!** The feeling just frustrated Dan.

What frustrated Dan even more?

The war for _his_ sanity, _his_ self-doubt, all this and more caused to him by _something _but not _someone_.

Again, he clasped his hands together, charging up an ectoblast and aimed it at the wall, making a 'ping' sound after the blast made contact with the freezing, silver coated insides of the Fenton Thermos and left a small dark grey, almost black trail of smoke. When the smoke dissipated from the blast, a dent the size of a small fountain drink was left as a reminder. Dan smiled at this.

Dan's smile didn't consist of a destructive, malicious nature, nor did it contain cockiness or arrogance; it was a true, genuine smile.

'_Perfect.' _he thought.

* * *

Nina had a horr-no, horrible was an understatement of how her day went. She was currently walking home, a scowl on her face, thinking of the day's recent events.

'_It's not fair! How come __**EVERY TIME **__Lillian starts something, __**I'M**__ always the one to get in trouble? She's free from scorn 'cuz she's the 'star athlete', 'top cheerleader' and all that other nonsense. Star athlete my ass.' _She thought

The emerald-eyed girl stopped and looked up at the sky.

'_The fates must hate me. I mean what have I done today to receive 2 weeks of suspension, 3 weeks of ISS and then I have to apologize to that bitch?' _A thoughtful expression came across her face. _'Well...maybe I got into a fight with Lillian but it *was* in self-defense. But the fight wouldn't have started if Lillian hadn't thrown the first punch and insulted my Mom. Queen Bitch and her cronies got what they deserve.' _She angrily thought.

Nina looked in her surroundings to make sure no one was around; she brought her hands together and concentrated, soon a small pitch black ectoplasmic ball with a navy blue center appeared in her hand, she smiled at the sight. To her it brought joy, for it was something that couldn't be taken away, but it provided a safe haven, almost like a sanctuary.

She quickly put out the light, decided to quit stalling and go home, hoping she wouldn't get too bad of a beating. Walking with a bit of a pep in her step, the preteen made it to the house, which in her opinion, was a prison in disguise, where you're a dead man walking the moment you walk in.

Nina walked to the blank white door, reminding one of a destiny yet to be known, a bottomless pit, a place that didn't have a starting or finishing line. She braced herself for the worst, not knowing that it could kill her fully. **(But maybe being killed fully would be a blessing in disguise, but whom but ladies Fate and Destiny can know when we will face Lady Hel's judgment in to the afterlife.)**

The girl put her hand on the golden door knob and slowly turned the knob, opening the door; it's hinges creaking, squeaking and moaning from it lack of use eight hours a day.

She walked into the house, closing the door behind her. To her surprise, no one was in the living room; somebody was always up here, whether it was Brian and one of his drinking buddies or Brian by himself.

Nina silently hoped that he wasn't home but was unsure. She slowly walked through the living room and kitchen and into the dining room.

Deeming the dining room empty, she continued to walk through. A voice spoke,

"You're home, good. That means you can explain some things."

Nina nearly jumped a foot in the air, but her feet prevented her from doing that and recognized the voice. . . . . Brian.

"What things?" She replied; which to her opinion, her voice was unnaturally calm, cool and collective.

"What things? What things?" her father repeated in the same tone, "The fact you got your stupid ass got suspended for a fight!" he yelled, each word getting louder the angrier he got. He worked his face through an angry red color in to sickly purple color, reminiscent of aubergine, in his rage.

"I didn't even start the fight! SO _technically, _it was self-defense!" Nina yelled back, the suspension and unfair judgment reigniting the red, fiery flames in her heart of the hatred and anger towards Lillian.

"Oh really" he drawled, "how couldn't you have started the fight, the girl got more bruises than you dammit!"

"That's because the bitch couldn't fight and she DID start the fight! Plus, I had a perfect reason!"

"Really? Oh pray do tell, what was the reason?" he crooned, a blank on his face.

"She insulted my mom," was the quiet reply, yet it still had such anger, fierceness, and protectiveness.

Brian stared at his daughter for a moment in incredulity and suddenly started to laugh, "Oh, that's rich! Why would you...protect that...woman? She's worthless, weak, stupid, got herself blown up, she couldn't provide for the family, just tell me why would you stand up for her?" taking breathes between every few words to catch his breath because he was laughing so hard.

Nina glared at her dad, fury etched in h r eyes to the point that they changed to a destructive, chaotic red but her father was too busy laughing to notice the dangerous change and battle from green to red in his child's eyes. After he collected himself, his mismatched turquoise and brown eyes bored into the emerald ones above.

"What? You finally realize how worthless your mother was?" Brian asked, but silence was his answer, and continued on, "Have you realized that she got herself blown up and she calls herself a hero," he scoffed. "As if. Why do you stand for her, when she was worthless, stupid and couldn't even bring anything valuable to the family. Just. Like. Yo-"

SMACK!

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" she yelled, her eyes glazed over with fury and hell has no fury like a woman scorned, so when you hit that point, you know it's no return.

"MOM DIED A HERO! DO YOU EVEN _KNOW_ WHAT IT MEANS TO SIGN FOR THE ARMY?! IT MEANT TO PUT YOUR FUCKING _LIFE_ ON THE LINE TO PROTECT THOSE THAT YOU CARE ABOUT, EVEN IT MEANT YOU WERE KILLED IN THE LINE OF SERVICE! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT SHE DID! SHE DIED TO ENSURE THAT HER HUSBAND AND DAUGHTER, YOU AND _I_ COULD HAVE OUR FREEDOM AND INDIVIDUAL RIGHTS AND _THIS _IS HOW YOU REPAY HER?! BY DEGRADING HER, INSULTING HER MEMORY HER WORK! PLUS, SHE BROUGHT SOMETHING TO THE FAMILY, BUT _NO_" she waved her finger in his face, "YOU'RE JUST TOO GOD DAMN BLIND TO SEE IT! MOM BROUGHT US BACK OUR FREEDOM, SHE BROUGHT MONEY INTO THE HOUSE BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T ABLE TO GET A JOB! AND YOU KNOW YOU MAKE ME _SICK_ ALWAYS PUTTING ME AND MOM DOWN, BLAMING EVERYTHING ON US. YOU SAY IT'S _OUR _FAULT THAT YOU CANT GET A JOB, BUT YET HOW THE _HELL_ YOU ARE YOU ABLE TO GO TO THE BAR AND DRINK YOUR SELF INTO AN OBLIVION?"Nina ranted, she stared at the man in front of her with an eyebrow raised, completely unaware her eyes are a dangerous red.

"I SEE YOU EVERY DAMN NIGHT LAZING AROUND WITH SOME SLEAZY WOMAN WRAPPED YOUR ARMS, DISAPPEARING ALL HOURS OF THE NIGHT, NOT RETURNING TILL EIGHT IN THE MORNING, AND WHEN YOU DO I AM THE ONE WHO HAS TO CLEAN YOU UP, DISINFECT _YOUR_ WOUNDS. I TRY MY BEST TO DO THINGS WORTHY OF YOUR ATTENTION, TO BE PROUD OF ME! YOU SPEND HUNDREDS, THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS EVERY NIGHT IN THE FAST LANE, BUT YOU CANT GIVE SPEND $20 ON ME?!"

"WHENEVER I GET IN TROUBLE YOU HAVE **_NEVER_ **STOOD UP FOR ME! YOU SIDED AGAINST ME, SOLD ME OUT! THAT WAS THE ONLY TIME YOU EVER PAID ATTENTION TO ME, NOT WITH YOUR BUDDIES OR SOME SLUT DOWN THE STREET! SHOULD I HAVE TO GET IN TROUBLE IN ORDER TO GET ATTENTION?! EVERY EVENT THAT MATTERED TO ME, YOU NEVER CAME! WHEN THE KIDS AT SCHOOL TAUNT ME EVERYDAY, I TELL YOU, BUT WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU BLAME ME FOR ALL YOUR TROUBLES AND THEN GO TO THE BAR?! WHY DID YOU DO ALL THIS DAD?! ANSWER ME _**DAD?!"**_

Brian stared, his mismatched eyes looking up and down in wonder of who this girl was and what did they do to his daughter, (not that he cared). He was nearly done with his 'check-up' when he stopped at her lime green . . . . . no, _cherry red_ eyes. He wondered _'What the hell is this? _He shook his head and stared back at her eyes to see they were still a bright cherry red. Brian's lips turned into a frown; twinkles of curiosity, anger and confusion were there in both the Maxwell's eyes.

"You can't even answer the question," Nina scoffed. "Yet you have the _gall _and the _audacity _to judge me and mom! I'm trying my very best to bring something to the family, but you're too selfish to see it. So, I suggest to you. Look. At. Yourself. Before. You. Judge. Somebody Else." She hissed while poking at Brian's chest at those last words, and walked away, but not before she called him pathetic.

As she left out the dining room, Brian stared at his girl in shock and his mind wrapping the _words_ his daughter uttered from the current argument and past ones.

'_You're lazy as shit.'_

'_You're the coward hiding in the bar'_

'_You're the worthless one.'_

'_Mom was a thousand times better than you!'_

'_She brought us our freedom and you're just too fucking blind to see it.'_

The words constantly repeated their self over and over before a rod in his mind snapped, tilting his mind into a whole new world, one full of chaos. **(And it just keeps tumbling on passing and forgetting sanity, humanity, and the probable consequences of his actions.)**

In Brian's mind, no one told him off or if one even _thought_ about it, _slapped him_ and got away with it. . . . not even his daughter. _'It's time for Professor Brian to teach the student a lesson.'_

...

Nina sat in her bed, waves of hatred and anger roll off her.

She got up toward her wall in the room and suddenly ecto-blasted the walls. The items on the wall fell off the wall and onto the floor. All that was on the wall was a black mark.

Feeling satisfied, she continued her rage of destruction. Black holes appeared everywhere, papers strew across the room-except the bed-miniature explosions happened every other minute. After an hour of trying to clear her frustrations and finally, succeeding, she fell asleep under her blanket.

Barely ten minutes later, her blankets were removed within one smooth movement and the sleeping girl was now on the floor, then thrown forcefully onto the bed.

The eleven year old, wide awake with fear, looked up at her dad and saw a menacing and dangerous, drunken, _**glint**_ shimmer in his eyes. She looked down, stopped and stared wide-eyed at the brown package in his arms and the large amount belts...there is quite a few. She tried to count how many, but lost count after ten.

'_Shit! This is payback and I'm sure there's a 75% chance that I won't make it and a 25% chance I will...I'm going to say I won't live past today.' _She thought while backing up in fear of her dad, continuing to back up until she made contact with the walls, franticly looking around in her room for a way out.

'_Where's a way out? Windows? No, they're locked. Door? Yea, that'll work. On the count of three. . . One . . . . . Two. . . . .'_ When she reached the count of three, Nina made a bolt for the door but she wasn't quick enough. Her father saw the attempt of escape, grabbed her by the ankle and tossed her back on the bed. A sickening crack was heard and she was pretty sure it was broken.

Brain quickly tied up his daughter to the bed with the belts tight enough to leave bruising. The girl struggled on the bed, finding that it was of no use.

Her father tsked and let out a dark chuckle, "It's no use trying to escape, my girl. I'm sure you understand why we must do through this and I know you know what's in this box."

Nina stared at the box and saw purple thorns sticking outside of it there was a petal, but she couldn't tell what color it was; she just hoped it wasn't red.

Brian looked at the girl who was fearful of what was inside the box. Not allowing the girl anymore time, he opened the box and pulled out some flowers. The flowers had red petals, a purple stem and purple thorns sticking out on the side.

'_Blood Blossoms! I thought I wouldn't have to see those damned things again! On the other hand. . . . I'm going to die. Better write my will. The last will and testament of Nina Marilynn Ant-' _But she never finished her thoughts as strangled screams left her lips. Her body inside the circle of blood blossoms made an arch, as if an exorcism is taking place, her heart beating faster than her frantic thoughts.

After ten minutes, the belt came down onto the flesh, not letting up. Lick after lick, the belt came down until red and green oozed out the body, the screams, hollers, and pleading getting louder every minute. The only time to take a break was to change out the belts when it got too bloody. Within two hours, the blood blossoms started to die out. Brian saw this and let them lost their effect. As it was losing its effect, he left mumbling he had to go get something and closed the door behind him. When he left, his daughter left tied, beaten, bruised and blood splattered all over her body. Nina just felt like giving up, she saw a white light coming closer to her, but when she was close enough to touch it, the light pulled away, saying it wasn't her time to go. She begged and pleaded the light to take her away, to let her be free of this pain and misery, to _**die**_. The white lights refused her requests and saying not to worry, that she'll be free and live a long and happy life, but this is one of the many trials and tribulations that she has to go through. It slowly faded from away from her mind getting smaller and smaller until she was back into reality.

As she realized what had transpired was reality, not something that she was watching from a room. She had this. . . . _nagging_ feeling. The feeling that when he came back in, she won't survive. The door swung open and her father came back in. As her came in, he had a knife in his hands and another box of blood blossoms.

Brian edged in towards his daughter, knife in his hands and the box were left on the floor and set the knife onto Nina's stomach. He looked into her eyes and said,

"I'm sorry, honey. This must happen, my girl in order for you to learn your lesson." He says sounding very unapologetic, and his eyes and manic smile on his lips showed his true feelings and intentions towards her.

Pressing the knife onto the skin and screams were heard. Ignoring the screams, he continued to carve. The smooth and gracefulness of the knife's movements were almost. . . . . . Fascinating but yet so disturbing. After sometime, he finished and stood up admiring his 'work'.

On Nina's right hip were three music notes (all of which were eight notes), an artist palette, and a ballerina. **(-like some sort of sick cutiemark, made by a discorded mind.)**

"Let's see if your arts can save you now." He spat. Brian reset the blood blossoms around the preteen's body, grabbed the belt and resumed the beating.

The beating this time was much worse, the belt and fists came raining down once again. Within two hours, the blossoms died down and the belt was soon lifted.

Brian, satisfied, started his way out, but before he left, he yanked his daughter by her raven hair and whispered, "This is what happens when you disrespect me." And he left.

Nina, her eyes red, voice hoarse from screaming was racing into a pit of darkness and thought one last thing before plunging into the comforting shadows called unconsciousness.

'_Gotta escape . . . . . gonna kill me . . . . don't wanna end up in a hearse.'_

* * *

Danielle flew through the sky, watching the sun set and the sky change from orange-red to a reddish-pink.

"The sunset is _so _pretty." She said.

Continuing to fly, she felt free from all the troubles of the world, like nothing could stop her. Doing flips, dives and many complicated maneuvers as the sun set, to the spectators who watched, it was as if a story was being told as the sun and youngest Phantom moved in harmony.

After the sun set and the moon were raised, harmony was soon disrupted. A red and white missile with "GiW" written on the side turned around aiming straight for Dani. The girl instantly flew the opposite way from the missile.

"This is Agent K. Ghost Girl aka Dani Phantom you are under arrest." Agent K spoke with a megaphone in his hand.

"For what?!" she asked, still flying away from the missile

"This is now Agent O, you are under arrest for being a level 7.5 ectoplasmic entity, bringing harm to Vlad Masters and . . . . a bunch of other stuff." Agent O spoke and fired off another missile.

When the missile was fired off, Danielle dived downward from both missiles; making sure they were both headed for each other, Dani pulled up. Both missiles hit each other and blew up with a 'BOOM'.

"Damn, these people trying to kill me." Muttered Danielle.

Agent K and O tried again and again to hit the greened-eyed girl with every weapon and missile but missed constantly.

"Ha! Idiots in White can't catch me!" she teased.

"Dani Phantom, we order you to surrender so we can bring you in for questioning," Agent k started.

"And experiments. Lots and lots of really painful experiments." Agent O finished ominously.

"Never!"

"Time to bring out the big guns." M stated. He pressed a red button and big white gun-looking thing had "Boobtastic Bookza" on the side in black writing.

"If you won't surrender, then it's time to say good-bye, Dani _Phantom." _M sneered and pressed the 'launch' button. **(-With no regards to the surroundings or the civilians.)**

Danielle saw the blast headed for her and flew at her top speed to avoid it. She did flips, turns, dives to the best of her ability, but only by a thread could she avoid it. Her luck ran out when she scrambled to avoid the blast a second too late. It hit her in the side and she let out a scream.

"AAAHHHHH!"

As she descended, the wind flew past her hair, defiant, humorous green eyes suddenly dulled. White rings started at her midsection and slowly traveled opposite ways; one toward her head and the other to her feet.

Instead of Danielle Phantom floating in her inverted HAZMAT suit was Danielle Fenton, a ten year old homeless girl falling through the sky; her tattered blue hoodie and red shorts that were coming apart moving with the flow of the wind.

Falling faster and faster, she tried to brace herself for the crushing impact, but instead there was the sound of leaves rustling. She fell into a tree! Willing herself intangible, she phased out of the tree and landed with a 'thud'. Dani studied her surroundings and saw a lot of trees. She slowly started walking or limping she walked around, only to realize she's lost.

"Dammit," she growled "Just had to get shot down, land in a tree and then get lost!" She tried to lift her arm to bring light but winced as a sharp pain shot up her arm. Settling for her arms to stay down she felt . . . . . .liquid. As she tried to understand where it came from, the liquid slowly trickled down her suit. Dani rubbed a hand across the leg of the HAZMAT suit, finally understanding that she was losing blood and needed to rest.

Danielle walked until she found a point of where she could rest and along the way she found within herself that she couldn't take it anymore. _´I just can't take this anymore. I enjoy touring the world, sightseeing, being __**free**__, but at what cost? To die, being submitted to who know what kinds of torture? Normal ten year olds shouldn't have to become pickpockets to get food, but I'm never normal am I? I'm a freak, mistake, something that shouldn't exist. I want a family, to be loved, have a brother or sister. But no family would want ME. I…I just can't do it anymore. How many more times does it have to take for me to realize I need Danny?' _she sighed. _'But would he want me?'_

She found a log near a tree and decided to lay there. Danielle got into a comfortable position and started slippong into dreamland, but not before hearing one last thing.

"Agent M is there any affirmation on Dani Phantom's location?"

"Negative, Agent O."

"Let's head back to headquarters and tell Chief that Dani Phantom is gone and that we have a cleanliness breach."

"Affirmed Agent O." and they flew out of sight in their ship.

Dani finally slipped in dreamland, dreaming that she had a family. If only she knew that a family was willing to accept her nearly 3,000 miles away.

* * *

**AN: That's a Wrap and here are some more announcements:**

**Fred: The next chapter will be the first interlude. The author would like at least fifteen (15) reviews and with those reviews, ask **_**at least**_** one question. If the criteria is not met then, no interlude or chapter six.**

**Clockwork: This for more information about the newest HP story to come up soon. PhantomXXx and Jeanette are currently writing up a story and of course they come across what nearly every author faces…what to name it. They are currently unable to decide themselves what to name it. **

**Dan: And so they want you, the readers, to help them figure out a name. Please go to the poll on Phantom's Page and vote for either Jeanette's title, the authoress's title or if you don't like the first two send in your own. If you like both one, click the last one and leave your suggestion in a PM or a review. **

**Vlad: The authors will receive your suggestions and go over them. If they like one of you titles better than theirs, they will use the title and give credit to the person for the title.**

**Update: June 29, 2013:**

**Sev: The author would like to thank DMC Fanboy for reviewing and she wants to tell you not to worry, your question will be answered. Plus, she would give you a big hug if you tell others about the story and encourage them to read and review.**

**Draco: Jeanett9a has now posted up her's and PhantomXXx's story, Problems with Time Travel is Not Pleasant. Please excuse the mixture in titles for they _still_ haven't figured a permanent title.  
**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
